


Шокирующие признания

by April_Kaj, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Губы Дэнни были теплыми и сухими, а еще податливыми те несколько мгновений, в течение которых сам Дэнни пытался понять, что вообще происходит.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Шокирующие признания

Губы Дэнни были теплыми и сухими, а еще податливыми те несколько мгновений, в течение которых сам Дэнни пытался понять, что вообще происходит. Можно было все свалить на адреналин, на то, что сердце стучит где-то в глотке, на то, что они вновь едва выжили, причем едва выжили несколько раз подряд. Прыжок с парашютом в то время как тебя пытаются обстрелять из соседнего вертолета — это пока нечто новое даже в послужном списке Стива Макгарретта. Про Дэнни и говорить нечего. Наверное, он успел осипнуть, израсходовал месячный запас ругательств. И, возможно, он все еще видел, как жизнь проносится у него перед глазами. Он стоял по колено в океанском прибое, тяжело дыша, с намокшим от воды парашютом за спиной, и смотрел куда-то вдаль застывшим взглядом. Им повезло, что их не снесло в океан, что они приземлились почти рядом друг с другом, что пули, изрешетившие парашюты, не попали в них и не сильно повлияли на механику спуска. Им много раз чертовски повезло. Стив не помнил, как отцепил парашют, как подбежал к Дэнни, подумав, что тот ранен, обнял его, ощупывая, всмотрелся в бескровное лицо. И в следующий момент вдруг ощутил вкус обветренных сухих губ Дэнни, его сорванное теплое дыхание, запах мужского пота, мокрой ткани и почему-то железа. И влажные пряди под ладонью, и такой же влажный затылок. Мгновения текли одно за другим, и Стив, сам ошалев от происходящего, почти поверил, что его даже не убьют здесь и сейчас. Дэнни отстранился. Не оттолкнул, не попытался врезать, не заорал, просто сделал шаг назад и без выражения проговорил:

— Интересный опыт.

Стив бы никогда происходящее так не охарактеризовал. Он вообще не был уверен, что там, во время падения в бездну под свист ветра и пуль, ему было хотя бы вполовину так же страшно. И что он не свихнулся во время этого падения, иначе зачем он только что поцеловал лучшего друга? Иначе откуда это ощущение лопнувших строп и свободного падения, хотя он уже стоял на земле? 

Он попытался что-то ответить, но издал только свистящий звук, потом прокашлялся. Мгновения утекали сквозь пальцы, как морская вода. И вместе с ними утекало что-то еще, что-то важное, что Стив не хотел упускать. И он ухватился за это, как ухватился за постромки парашюта Дэнни, отстегивая, роняя ремни в воду. Дэнни смотрел снизу вверх, его взгляд уже не казался остекленевшим, теперь он был тяжелым и почти нечитаемым. Почти.

— Это не адреналин, — наконец проговорил Стив.

— Вообще-то он, — глухо отозвался Дэнни. — Или ты намерен сделать какое-либо шокирующее признание?

Стив не собирался делать никаких признаний, у него вообще всегда было плохо с признаниями. Вместо этого он склонился к губам Дэнни, коснувшись их своими еще раз, а потом выдохнул и столкнулся лбами, потерся щекой о висок, чуть приобнял, позволяя Дэнни самому решить, что делать дальше.

— Давай мы все-таки выйдем из воды, и ты продолжишь свои шокирующие признания на суше, — сипло попросил Дэнни, прежде чем притянуть Стива за шею и вернуть поспешный, сердитый, неловкий, но зато уже не такой невинный поцелуй.


End file.
